


Bells

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bells, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles solves the problem of the wolves disappearing randomly. This way, Derek always knows where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

“Isaac! Get in here!”

Isaac blinked, sitting up in his bed and then walking out of the room. He entered the main part of the loft, where Derek was sitting along with Scott, Stiles, and Boyd. He looked around, deciding to just sit down for now.

“Well, in light of what’s happened recently Stiles came up with a solution to the problem of you three disappearing,” Derek said slowly.

“Us three?” Isaac questioned.

“Us three,” Boyd confirmed for him.

“Stiles,” Derek prompted.

Stiles smiled and pulled out two little boxes. He passed one to Scott and one to Derek. He then pulled another out of his pocket and kept it in his hand. Derek and Scott moved at the same time, opening the boxes and pulling out a string with a bell attached to it. Boyd and Isaac each eyed the bells, as if Derek was kidding.

They found out he was not kidding when they each had a bell placed around their necks thirty seconds later. Scott wasn’t excluded from this, as once he’d put the bell around Isaac’s neck Stiles placed one around his.

“There. Now we’ll always know where you are!” Stiles chirped happily.

Needless to say, it was extremely embarrassing when they went to school and were made fun of by the Alpha twins, up until they found out that Ethan was supposed to be wearing a bell as well.


End file.
